Mako Gletsjer
Mako Gletsjer (マコ・グレツジァー , Mako Guretsujaa?) is one of the player characters in Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay. He is owned by IvanMidorikawa. Introduction "I promise, I will do my best!" Appearance and Personality Mako Gletsjer is a young man with bright yellow-green hair with dyed orange end tips, a brown / bronze skin complexion, a set of distinct sharp teeth, and has green eyes. Mako is an outgoing person and loves the great outdoors. He's mostly cool-headed... until he feels the pressure and goes to, what he dubbed as, "Panic Mode". While in "Panic Mode", he tends to get clumsy and in battle, drops his knife to where it shouldn't be. Because of a small portion of Haaian Dyr bloodline in his family, he has natural sharp sense on instincts and a very distinct set of teeth. He learned to plan things ahead because of his friend, but still needs a lot of practice to enhance it. He enjoys doing nothing and just relaxing throughout the day... if time permits him. Mako is slowly getting more courage because of his friends. He still needs to be confident with his battle skills though. History Past Like any normal children in Gnomos, Mako grew up happily and lived his life in peace. His dream is to be a well-known chef in their hometown. While he was going out in the fields to gather ingredients, he met a wandering person named "Jazz". Being a foreigner from another place, Mako helped him around Gnomos, and eventually let him live in their unoccupied rest house near their current residence. From that day on, Mako began to work both as a cook for a restaurant, and as a partner for Jazz's Arte research. It was subtly mentioned before by Jazz that Mako came from a prominent family but the latter denies it. Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay An Ordinary Forager Mako met the group of adventurers while he was doing his foraging duties near a forest in the Gnomos territory. He was astonished with different kind of people involved in the group, including Humans, Dyrs, and Heiros. The young man also offered his services to cook for the group in exchange of information with regards the herbs he is looking for. Eventually, Mako became a regular member of this group. Fighting Style and Abilities His fighting style is a consecutive usage of Magic Artes and knife slashing. He has good attack rates but can be easily blown off. He has a balanced set of Physical and Magical Artes on his skill roster. Most of his Artes are affiliated between Earth and Fire. Recently, Mako gained control of the element of Darkness because of some unknown reasons. The researcher has been studying this phenomena, and is trying to uncover its trigger. Relationships *'Unnamed Parents and Siblings - '''The young man came from a rich family who focuses on agricultural business. He was considered as one of the scions in Gnomos. *'Foribus Regis Guild Members - 'By default, Mako was entered to the guild because of his status. However, everyone in Foribus Regis saw the boy as useless and talentless. *'Caleb Imperia di Flagro -''' Mako mentioned to Tear that Caleb was his mentor when he was still a child. However, the Raudurion left him without saying any words. Now that they met again, Mako feels awkward around his former teacher. It's somehow implied that Mako met Caleb during his time in Foribus Regis. *'Jazz Claridel -' Mako is Jazz's research assistant and usually does things for the researcher like foraging and collecting data. He is usually shown with Mako when there are events like the Matron Festival. When Mako got a life-threatening injuries, the researcher became his "in-house doctor", along with the assistance of Maristela Nereida. *'Krunk -' At first, Mako extremely freaked out when he saw Krunk. However, he got used to him and even become good friends with the lizard man. *'Darius Raaz -' The young cook was shown having conversations with Darius mostly about cooking and their ability regarding it. *'Nathaniel Eleidos -' Mako has a strong dislike when it comes to this guy. He can't even get why his friend Jazz finds Nat "interesting"... and this thought irritates him a lot. *'Rina Gearhart -' The young cook taught Rina some tips with regards her cooking as he saw (tasted) how Rina has the potential of being a good cook too. *'Maristela Nereida -' They have Jazz as common friend, and will try to assist Stella in any ways possible. He found Stella to be somewhat the same as himself. *'Tear Lhars -' After the fight with Anvier, Tear helped Mako with his physical rehabilitation, and ended up teaching him a new stance using the arte, "Ardent Edge". Gallery filename.jpg|description Trivia *He refers to himself as a "Chef" because it sounds better than "Cook" *He is usually seen playful around Jazz (and is called as "Macchan" by him) *As a "chef", he is very particular with ingredients, and works with quality than quantity *Mako's role as a partner from the Arte Research usually involves getting samples and asking surveys *His hair is biologically yellow-green in color, and as an additional, Mako dyes the tips of his hair orange just for fun.Also, because of his hair color, people calls him "leafy-hair" or "avocado"; though, he doesn't mind being called as that *While other people think his teeth are weird, Mako shows it off proudly. *He isn't a fan of battles and fights. However, he can enter a trance-like state whenever he gets ambushed or on a life-death situation *He learned healing magic through his friend's Arte Research. He uses Sigil Seals to do Magic Artes. *Mako's sensitivity makes him extremely vulnerable to high-frequency sound, up to the point he gets paralyzed. *He likes the idea of someone being his teacher. Most probably caused by a past longing. *Mako is very proud of his new stance and his new mentor on it. He won't hesitate to brag about it. Artist's Comments * Mako is shown as a cameo character in a series called "Diu Quantuaria Kruvalie : Mysteria". He's a playable character there with somehow similar characteristics from the Ylemia series. The only difference is that, Mako in Mysteria was a brat who will stop at nothing just to fulfill their company's wishes. * The character was inspired by a series called "Boku no Hero Academia", showing hints of appearance similarities between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. * His pointy teeth was included because it gave Mako a different kind of charm on him. He won't be "Mako Gletsjer" without his shark teeth. Category:Characters Category:Tales of Ylemia: the RolePlay Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Heiros